The Rose
by Black-Rabbit-Red
Summary: What happens when Duo lands in the hospital? Will Heero be there for him? 1x2


The Rose  
  
Cobalt blue eyes slowly came into view as his eyelashes up and down, up and down. A low moan escaped from his lips as he tried to move the muscles in his body. He gasped as pain shot up his legs meeting at his lower back and continued up his spine leaving a trail of ebbing fire as it passed. The pain entered his head and exploded into bright shimmering colors. He moaned again and sagged back onto the bed. In truth he wished that he were dead instead of feeling this horrid pain.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell? Mr. Maxwell can you hear me? I'm Dr. Anderson. You were involved in a crash and a Mr. Quatre Winner brought you in. Just relax Mr. Maxwell, you're pretty banged up." Dr. Anderson looked down at a small boy now lying meekly on the starch white bed. He didn't look like much now that he seemed to have decided to listen to him and sit back. But in reality this boy was incredibly strong and the doctor wouldn't have been surprised if he had refused to lie back at all.  
  
"He...............Heero?" Duo could barley choke the name past his lips. But he desperately wanted his lover; he needed to be held in his arms. "Heero Yuy? Is he......is he here?"  
  
Dr. Anderson finally understood; this boy wanted one of his friends. He had met this, Mr. Yuy. A quiet young man that seemed to have a hard edge about him. Not exactly the kind of guy he would have wanted next to his hospital, but hey, he wasn't one to judge.  
  
"He was here, Mr. Maxwell, but the staff and I made him leave not long ago because he, along with your other three friends, were falling asleep on their feet. They will be back tomorrow." He saw the strength ebb out of the young man, but he wasn't sure if it was because of his injuries or because his friends weren't there. Either way he was going to make the choice not to mention that each one of the four boys in the waiting room had threatened him, or one of his staff, about Mr. Maxwell's safety before they had reluctantly left. Mr. Yuy seemed to be the fiercest of all, over protective and extremely blunt. "Please get some rest now Mr. Maxwell, the more you sleep the rest you get the sooner you will get out of this bed. I'll be back in a few hours to see how you are doing. Push this button if you feel you need anything." He placed the emergency call box on the nightstand next to the bed, turned, and left the room.  
  
Duo turned on his side to face the wall and felt the pain and dismay wash over him. He felt the tears well up in his eyes and was powerless to stop them form falling down his cheeks. He knew for a fact that even the strongest men couldn't drag Heero away from somewhere he wanted to be. If Heero had wanted badly to stay at the hospital he would still be here. The salty tears fell a little thicker; it hurt more than Duo wanted to admit that Heero hadn't been compelled to stay with him. It wasn't everyday that an OZ pilot got the best of him in a fight, even rarer that he wound up in the bloody hospital. Duo curled into a tight ball and allowed the darkness to wash over him.  
  
He was caught. No where left to hide. No where left to run. He saw a flash of Persian blue eyes in the corner of his own. Heero. He needed to call out. He needed the perfect solders help. But the glimpse was gone. Heero was gone. Pain. Fear. Arms around him. Squeezing. Tight. Pain. Drug! He was being drug! `No! Leave me alone! Heero! Heero, help me! Let go! Who are you? No! Stop hurting me!' Panic was rising like bile in his throat. He couldn't move! Too strong! Pain. It exploded in his head. Blackout.  
  
He couldn't move. His arms were tied down. No, he was wrong. No ropes. His entire body hurt. He had been beaten. Another glimpse of blue eyes. `Heero! Heero stop! Help me please!' Something wet and salty ran down his face. Tears. He was crying. Was it from the pain or Heero not being there? A punch to the stomach. Rolling pain. `Heero.......' Blackout.  
  
He was slow to wake. Electric blue eyes starring into his. Heero! Nothing being said. No words. Uncomfortable silence. Heero's hand extended toward him. Slow motion. Feather soft touch against his face. Hand drawn back. Lonely. His face disappeared. Footsteps. Loud; now softer and softer. `He's walking away! He's leaving me! NO! HEERO! Please, don't go. Please.............don't go.' Physical pain forgotten. Emotional pain overwhelming. Love. Destroyed. His love had left him. Blackout.  
  
Duo woke up with pain rolling around in his entire body. But it wasn't the same type of pain as before. There was no need to use that call button, no need because this type of pain was emotional. His dream was so vivid yet so real. Too real, horrible real. He hadn't been able to escape. His room was bright with natural light, indicating that he had slept longer than usual, yet he felt as though he had been awake for days. He abruptly moved his head from side to side trying to assess the amount of damage that was done to him the previous day. `Not bad' he finally decided `a twinge here and there but not bad. He was deliberately trying to keep him mind from Heero and his dream.  
  
His eye suddenly caught a flash of blood red. He painfully forced his eyes to focus and saw the glorious red rose standing tall on the small table. No note, no other gift lay near it. But the one rose was worth more than any other thing Duo owned. He was ecstatic over it for one reason. It was from Heero. This one small miracle was more than he had ever thought possible. Now he knew. He knew that his thought yesterday were, although somewhat valid, completely unreasonable. His dream was a nightmare and nothing more.  
  
He was loved, cherished and slightly amazed at the raw power of a simple rose. He snuggled back under the covers with the image of the perfect soldier, his perfect soldier, keeping him warm.  
  
The End 


End file.
